


Rebecca

by LegoLamb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's Rebecca?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebecca

**Author's Note:**

> Some graphic stuff. General trigger warning.

Tony dug in, pressing hard down, down. His flesh gave way to a canyon which quickly filled with blood that spilled over and out running down both sides of his arm. The machines, the _heart monitor things_  were beeping. Had been beeping. Good thing the hospital was forsaken. _Keep pressing._

_Keep digging. Keep caressing. He was dancing now. Jethro's face against his hand, smiling like the moon. It was their wedding day. Tuxes, Abby and cake. Jethro the dog, Tim. Caitlyn, Ziva... No. Caitlyn? She wasn't there._

The blood. The beeping. _Someone weeping. Caitlyn's sister, Rebecca... Rachel?_

Numb. Tingles. Dizzy. Viscosity City.

"Too alone. Jethro..."

Tony looked at the black window which reflected back his fluorescent horror. He hobbled to turn off the lights.

"There you are." Empty sky filled with stars.

_And a big fat nothing in the middle. Jethro..._

 

 

_~*~_

 

 

_"I love you..."_

_"It's just a routine trip, Tone. You hate priority flights." Jethro laughed._

_"I've got a feeling, Babe."_

_"I can't say no. It's Leon. I owe him."_

_"Just... Watch your six."_

_"Always. Now, any souvenir wishes?"_

_"Just want you, Gibbs. Anything else is gravy." Tony's green eyes glowed solemnly and then he leaned in._

 

 

~*~

 

 

Blood. Beeping. Darkness. Twinkling stars. Big fat nothing.

Tony yanked the plug. Silence. _Silencio... Mulholland Drive. Great movie, Jethro. Remember?_

The blood was coagulating. _Didn't go deep enough. Why can't I do this right?_

"The body."

_Romeo and Juliet revised. Confirm death of spouse before killing self._

Tony grabbed some gauze. Great time to be in a hospital.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
